redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"I am the shining light in the darkness. I am the one who wears the shades. I am death. I am... other things. I AM... this motherfucker..." '' - Tony, episode 21. '''Tony' is the main protagonist and custom "Time Patroller" character in the RedScotGaming Dragonball Xenoverse series. He is summoned by a wish made by Trunks by the wish granting dragon Shenron, an action which Tony has maintained was tantamount to "kidnapping" and has never gotten over. Tony is an extremely powerful being, becoming arguably one the most powerful people in the universe by the later stages of the series. He is a Time Patroller, meaning that he is sent by Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time to trouble spots in the timeline where disturbances have been found. After many battles Tony, with help from his friend Iced, defeat the villains who had been distrupting time: Keanu Smirf, Bitch Tits and the stupid haired Demigra. Appearance and Design Episode 1 of the Xenoverse playthrough features the customisation of the character. Steven described the look he was going for was "a character that does look like it belongs in the show, but at the same time is distinct enough from Frieza and King Cold, and isn't just a carbon-fecking-copy". The Dragonball Z character King Cold was the main influence for Tony's appearance, though Steven tried to make him not look like to much of a dick, saying "we don't want this guy to look too evil to we? He is a good guy we assume... or atleast at the moment he's being forced to be a good guy". A colour scheme was chosen that featured dark grey body, as opposed to conventional white as in the Frieza Race characters featured in the show. This helped make Tony look more distinct, but also it just looked pretty awesome. Steven theorised that members of the Frieza Race and "Cold family" outside of the central Royal family (Frieza, King Cold, Cooler) lacked the pure white bioarmour. Episode 4 introduced a pair of Sun Shades into Tony's appearance. This started as a joke for how ridiculous is looked on him, but ended up becoming a staple in his design, making him appear a lot less intimidating and more comedic, as fitting the character and series. Following naming conventions, a name had to be chosen which had some sort of "cold" related pun. Following a train of thought from "ice" to "frozen" to "frosties" the only logical conclusion was the name "Tony". As the series progresses Tony undergoes a number of transformations and minor changes, with gradual upgrades to his bioarmour, and latter addition of human clothing, most notably a pair of pressed suit trousers. Personality Traits Tony starts the series slightly hostile, resulting from his kidnapping by the Time Patrol. This animosity remains throughout the series but becomes more of a nagging complaint. In part due to this, Tony has a long standing animosity towards his partner Trunks, regularly criticising his hair, "leather fetishist" outfit, general incompetence, voice, taking credit for missions amongst other things. He also has something of a rivalry with the hero of Dragonball Z, Goku, whom he sees as a huge glory hog and ultimately lesser to Tony who is constantly having to save his ass. Despite his animosity towards those he works with, Tony does become fairly commited to the mission of the Time Patrol - but would rather do things his way, regularly pointing out that he could "just kill" the enemy they are fighting, but is forced to let some other character (usually Goku) finish them off themselves. In combat Tony often tries to get out "badass one-liners" (with varying degrees of success) usually mocking or mimicking other characters, such as Goku's speech to Frieza; "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" ''- Goku ''"I am the shining light in the darkness. I am the one who wears the shades. I am death. I am... other things. I AM... this motherfucker" - Tony Though he appears to hate everyone else, Tony has an ongoing partnership with Iced, a presumably long time friend. Biography